After the Song was Sang
by NeonCrescent
Summary: Len struggles to understand the meaning of his new song but nobody seems to bring out the topic...Now Rin and Miku are tormenting him about it. WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Boy X Boy relationship, don't like, don't read! Rated M for later chapters...
1. The Song Lyrics

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...no matter how much I beg I won't own it...that's the sad truth...**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...Rated M for later chapters...XD**_

Hey guys! Remember me?...You didn't? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

You're so cruel! But please pity my insolence...

Don't worry I'm still continuing 'Just A Mirror Image'...for those who does not know it...I'll greatly appreciate it if you will read and leave a review on it...

Anyway...I'm off for now...please read and review...here it goes...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>After the Song was Sang"<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: "The Song Lyrics"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Len~~"<em>, the yellow girl named Rin Kagamine called in a sing-song voice.

"_What is it?"_, her twin brother whom she called Len earlier asked.

"_You're a shota."_, Rin stated flatly.

Len was all smiling when he replied to his twin sister's call until the flat statement came out of her mouth. The sweet smile that the yellow boy gave went frozen as he tried to process what his twin had just said. The male Kagamine was deadpanned, the only response he managed to come up with was an unbelieving look, the word 'What?' written all over his angelic face.

Rin laughed at her brother's reaction. She was like using up all the laughter remaining in her whole life span. Her giggling and squealing seemed like there's no more tomorrow to have fun. Len pouted unintentionally, his cheeks blushed in the shade of pink due to slight embarrassment of being made fun of. At the sight of her twin's adorable expression, she called out a certain green lass.

"_Miku-nee~~"_, Rin's sing-song voice was heard again then she added, _"Look at Len!"_.

The green lass named Miku Hatsune turned to face her, _"What is-"_. Miku didn't finish her sentence when her eyes landed on the pouting Len Kagamine.

"_You are an uke."_, the green lass stated in the same monotonous tone as what Rin used earlier.

Having no idea of what's going on, Len innocently tilted his head in question. The pout and the blush remained plastered in his face. He shut his eyes close, both hands closed in a fist in front of his face then shouted as mean as he could, _"I'm not a shota!"_, well at least he tried to sound mean.

Miku and Rin just laughed their hearts out. Len looked away, still pouting then said, _"What's an uke anyway...it has nothing to do with being a shota...BUT I'M NOT SAYING THAT I'M A SHOTA!"_.

The green lass held onto her magically appearing leek and used it as a pointer like what teachers use to lecture in classes, _"Listen Len...being a SHOTA...plays an important role to being an UKE..."_, she says in between giggles.

"_Then I'm no uke, Miku-nee..."_, the yellow boy said.

"_You're not yet Len...but you will be one soon...once you find a SEME..."_, Miku teased, doing her best to hold back her laughter. Rin on the other hand was not able to hold back, she was almost tearing due to insane laughing at her brother's cluelessness.

* * *

><p>It was not too long ago when Rin and Miku became addicted to boy love. Yes, you read it right, BOY LOVE, as in YAOISHOUNEN-AI. Their main pairing as of late, either Gakupo Kamui or Kaito Shion as the seme, and Len as their uke.

You might wonder how the two young ladies became yaoi fan girls, well it all started when their master made a song for Gakupo-Len and Kaito-Len duet. Master says it was requested by fans a lot lately.

Everyone was at the studio during the recording of the two songs. The music started to play, all of them thought that the melody was great so they tapped random beats feeling the music. Neither of them noticed how flustered the violet samurai and the blue lad are. When the intro of the song was done, Len started singing, reading the lyrics and it's tone at the music sheet given to him by their master weeks before the actual recording.

Kaito and Gakupo were blushing harder just to hear 'those' words coming from the clueless yellow boy. Luka's jaw dropped. Meiko burst out laughing, one hand tapping her own lap, the other holding a sake bottle. And the two girls in question, Miku and Rin, became yaoi fan girls as said earlier.

And now, the green lass and the yellow girl are tormenting the innocent yellow boy, who didn't even understand the meaning of the song he sang in the recording.

"_What's with the two of you?...Running around and squealing all the time...I don't get it..."_, Len said.

"_No...no...no...dear brother...that's not the question here..."_, Rin answered.

"_Yes Len...that's not quite right to ask...it's supposed to be...WHAT'S WITH YOU?..."_, Miku said nodding her head in self agreement. Rin did too, they were synchronized in nodding.

"_Me? There's nothing-"_, the yellow boy was cut off by his sister who was now reciting the lyrics of 'the song'.

The yellow girl had a smirk shown in her face going to Len's left side, _"All I want is for you to fill me up...there's no need for sweet talks and gentle touch..."_

The green lass continued Rin's recitation walking towards the right side of Len, _"Make me scream my lungs out, take me away right here and now... punish me for my greed, reward me for my lust..."_

"_That's the lyrics of the new song, right? What about it?"_, Len asked innocently.

The two girls laughed hard, so hard that it is already too much for the yellow boy in between them to handle, _"OH COME ON! MIKU-NEE! RIN! What's going on?"_, he said irritated. (He had a hard time trying to muster the courage to make an irritated tone so CONGRATULATE him! XD)

The girls walked away holding their stomachs as if those would fall out if they didn't. They left a clueless little Lenny alone in the living room of the Vocaloid household. But oh how curiosity kills him, he decided to follow Miku and Rin. Later he would realized that he should not have.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gakupo and Kaito were having a serious man-to-man talk at the garden of the said household. They were discussing a certain situation, one they can't dare decline facing. That's because this certain situation may decide their future way of living.<p>

"_Things are getting serious, we have to do something, Kaito-dono"_, the samurai said in a solemn voice.

"_I'm afraid we really should...things are getting way off track right now...Gakupo"_, agreed Kaito.

Silence filled the atmosphere, but one can tell that a great tension is building up between the two fine men. Gakupo and Kaito looked at each other in pure seriousness. But...what kind of tension is it? What's going to happen? No one can tell for sure, what everyone knows right now is that it all started _**after the song was sang**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>YAY! I managed to start my third fanfic! ACHIEVEMENT!<span>_

_It's my birthday treat for my few readers~~~._

_Well yeah...it is really short...very short...I'll try adding more to it in the next chapters...and oh my...this story was supposed to be a one-shot. ! I'm at this again? Well it's not too long but...OH YOU GET THE IDEA!_

_**Did you liked it? Answer me please...I BEG OF YOU!**_

_**Would you be kind enough to tell me what I need to improve on?**_

_**Reviews Please...**_


	2. The Melody

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...it's already the second chapter come on...**_

Took me long enough...it's about time I update...

WOW! I got 7 reviews for the first chapter! Thanks guys~~~. At least read my other Vocaloid fic if you have time...

To make things clear, 'cause I forgot to tell this back in the first chapter, the song in this fic is my original...therefore it is not an actual Len song...sorry, did I keep your hopes up?

R and R...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>After the Song was Sang"<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: "The Melody"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin? Miku-nee? What are you doing?"<em>, Len asked out of pure curiosity, tilting his head slightly to the side showing his round azure blue eyes. He had followed the two to Miku's room and now he's going to regret following them.

"_Kyaaaaaa~~~~ah!"_, the yellow girl and the green lass squealed in unison.

The yellow boy can only stare at the two in an unbelieving look, as he mouthed out the question _"What?"_.

Well, he was having a hard time with Rin and Miku ever since the day at the recording as you already know. Being teased randomly about certain things he does which the girls referred to being **'UKE**ish', is of course offending the poor blonde (he still does not know the meaning of uke but since Miku told him that being a _shota_ plays an important role on being an _uke_ he concluded that he is not one and NEVER will be...XD).

"_Oh Lenny...you're just SOOO~~~ cute when you are plain clueless~~~."_, Rin sang out.

"_Yeah, like how you tilt your head to the side in question...Kyaaaaaa~~ah!"_, Miku added.

"_I AM NOT CUTE! BOYS AREN'T MEANT TO BE CUTE!"_, Len shouted in irritation (yeah, yeah, he's still trying so hard to sound irritated...).

The two girls just giggled hard at the statement, thinking how cute Len sounded when saying he is NOT cute.

* * *

><p>By the way, you might wonder why the yellow shota shot the yaoi fan girls with a questioning look earlier. It was because...<p>

_**30 minutes ago...**_

"_K-Kaito-nii..."_, Rin stuttered and by the looks of it, she is kind of imitating her twin brother. Her hair was tied roughly on the back, just like what Len usually do to his own unruly hair.

"_It's okay Len-chan~~~. Onii-chan will take good care of you"_, Miku said in a husky voice, trying ever so hard to hide her very long hair she wore a blue wig, similar to Kaito's hairstyle, and a blue scarf is present hanging around her neck.

Miku (Kaito) motioned to remove the blue scarf she had. She then hovered to Rin (Len), having the blonde's hand tied with it. _"Nii-chan...I-I'm scared..."_, the yellow girl stuttered again, acting like she's shaking and even tried to make some fake tears fall down her eyes.

"_Shush~~~. It's alright, Onii-chan won't hurt you...just relax and trust Onii-chan on this, okay?"_, the green lass wearing a blue wig said, again with her husky voice.

The yellow girl pretended to be shy (YES she pretended! There's NO way she could really be shy! XD), 'faking' to stop the 'fake' tears she had built up and trying to blush, she nodded shakily.

"_Well then Len-chan~~~."_, Miku said closing the gap between her and Rin. Facing each other in the eyes. Both began laughing at what they were actually doing, then they saw the REAL Len by the door staring oh so dumbfounded by their actions.

* * *

><p>And so back to the present time, the green lass and the yellow girl were laughing at the dumbstruck blonde.<p>

"_Seriously...what were the two of you doing?"_, Len asked.

"_Do you really want to know what it is?"_, Miku asked back teasingly.

"_On second thought...DROP IT, FORGET I EVER ASKED...I'm going out for a bit of fresh air..."_, the yellow boy said thinking it would be better to lock his curiosity to himself so he won't be made fun of.

"_Are you sure Lenny?~~~"_, Rin was suddenly in front of him smiling a sadistic smile.

'_That smile can never mean good...'_, the twin brother self-panicked at the sight of it. He is stepping little by little backwards to maintain a safe distance from his sister but the effort was put in vain as Miku was already behind him.

"_Would you actually liked it better if I was imitating Gakupo-san instead?"_, the green lady was wearing the sadistic smile herself.

"_Or could it be that you wanted me, imitating you, be the aggressor?"_, Rin questioned...the TONE geez...the TONE! It's even scarier than the tone she used for the song 'Trick and Treat'!

"_S-stop it! Y-you're freaking m-me out..."_, Len shot his eyes close, cheeks blushing ever so hard, tears building up at the corner of his eyes, and his hand shaking a lot as he grabbed the hem of his own sailor shirt. A perfect shota image.

"_SHOTA~~~"_, the green lass said in a sing-song voice.

"_UKE~~~"_, the yellow girl followed after.

"_Geez!"_, he felt ashamed of the girls' antics concerning himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaito and Gakupo were still at the garden. Still talking to each other, still staring at one another. A short while later, the two men were nodding in synchrony.<p>

"_We shall do this fair and square."_, the blue lad said.

"_Yes, there shall not be any interference coming from the other when making 'the move'."_, the violet samurai assured.

"_Please be reminded that there would be no way I'm losing to you."_, Kaito said flatly, seriousness in his tone. Signalling a start of a strong rivalry.

"_I'm the one who should be saying that to you."_, Gakupo said, mocking in his voice.

The two glared holes at each other. They would seem like a 'cat' and a 'dog' fighting over 'food?' (err...sorry, I don't know how to put it...just pm me if you don't get the idea). They were like that until they heard a certain melody of a recent song they sang with the subject of their quarrel.

* * *

><p>On Len's side, he was panicking. Plain panicking because of Rin and Miku's doings. They only stopped when they heard an ever too familiar melody that caused their yaoi fan girl side to surface. It's that melody! It was only then that they remembered that today was the release the date of that single as told by Master.<p>

The intro ended and **Len started to sing**. (the audio was singing...not the Len trapped between two yaoi fan girls)

_Take me away, Take me away..._

_Please, I beg you, do as I say..._

_I can't take it anymore, it hurts a lot..._

_Please be kind enough to take me on the spot..._

It was **Gakupo's turn next**. (the audio...the AUDIO)

_Are you sure, are you sure, tell me..._

_I won't be able to stop myself you see..._

_If matters come to worse I might hurt you..._

_So tell me my dear, then your wish shall come true..._

Shortly after, the **chorus** began. **Len's part**.

_All I want is for you to fill me up..._

_There's no need for sweet talks and gentle touch..._

_Make me scream my lungs out, take me away right here and now..._

_Punish me for my greed, reward me for my lust..._

Then comes Gakupo's part in the chorus.

_All I want is to fill you up..._

_I won't give any sweet talks and gentle touch..._

_I'll make you scream your lungs out, I'll take right here and now..._

_I'll do as you tell me to, my Princess of Sins..._

* * *

><p>The instrumental followed.<p>

At the garden, Gakupo shot Kaito the 'I'm-better-than-you' look. The blue lad looked irritated but then the thought that his part would be next, he gave the samurai the 'think-again' look.

Luka, who was happily eating her tuna at the dining room, blushed really hard. She can swear she won't be able think straight whenever she hears 'that song'.

Meiko, on the other hand, who was having a drink by herself, suddenly burst out whatever it is inside her mouth.

Curse that song, _**Princess of Sins**_, for influencing the **SHOUNEN AI CRAZE** on every single Vocaloid in the household. **If the song wasn't sang in the first place**, they wouldn't have this crazy thoughts of boys being together with other boys...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>I'll end it there for the time being...<span>_

_Everyone's got influenced by the craze! XD...though I don't intend to make every single Vocaloid present in the story...it's too troublesome 'cause there's just too many of them!_

_The song now has a title! Princess of Sins~~~. Well, it just randomly hit me...next chapter would be Kaito's part of the song..._

_What do you think would Miku and Rin do after hearing the song that awoke their other sides for the second time? I too am curious...'cause I honestly don't have a plot!_

_**Did you liked it?**_

_**Do you want me to even continue this?**_

_**Reviews Please...it helps a lot...**_


End file.
